kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sự kiện mùa thu 2015
700px 【Xuất kích! Chiến dịch vận tải hàng hải】 ' Thời gian còn lại trước khi kết thúc event (08/12/2015)' December 08 2015 10:00:00 +0900Đã kết thúc __TOC__ Chuẩn bị *Hướng dẫn chuẩn bị cho sự kiện Previous event reward ships' availability? Remains to be seen. Event Maps E-1 X 1 * X 1 |rewards_medium = * X 1 * X 1 * '' X 1'' |rewards_hard = * X 1 * X 2 * '' X 1'' * X 1 |branching = * 2FBB 2CA 2CVL + 1CA 1CL 4DD / 1CL 5DD - BEHJ * 2FBB, 2CA, 2CVL + 1CL, 4DD, 1CA -BEHJ * 2BBV, 2CAV, 2CVL + 1CL, 1CLT, 2CA, 2DD - BEHJ (khuyên dùng) * 1BB, 1CV, 4CA + 1CL, 1CLT, 3DD, 1AV - BEHJ * 3BB 3CV + 1CL 1FBB 2DD 2CLT - BCDFHJ * 2FBB 4CV + 1CL 2DD 2CA 1FBB - BCDFH * 2CVL 1CV 1FBB 2CA / 1CLT 1CL 2CA 2DD - BCDFHJ |tips = * B là node lựa chọn đường đi * Cần 2 SS trong hạm đội 2 để tới được node A * LOS check E => H * Có thể dùng ít hơn 12 tàu để tiết kiệm tài nguyên |japanese = 【輸送作戦！前路掃討】 |drops = }} E-2 |japanese = 【コロネハイカラ沖海戦】}} E-3 |rewards_medium = * X 1 * |rewards_hard = * X 1 * X 4 * Máy định vị sóng âm Kiểu 4 * |branching = * 1 CAV 4 DD 1 LHA (Akitsumaru) + 1 CL 2 CA(V) 3 DD (ACDGIHK). Đây là là fleet tốt nhất và cũng cho đường đi dễ nhất. * 1 CAV 4 DD 1 AV + 1 CL 2 CA(V) 3 DD (ACDGIHK). Nếu bạn không có Akitsumaru thì hãy dùng đội hình này. * 2 BBV 4 DD + 1 CL 2 CA 3 DD (ACEGIHK). Chỉ nên dùng với Final mức Medium nếu bạn không có Akitsumaru |tips = * Map sử dụng kiểu đội liên hợp mới, cần 4 DD trong hạm đội chính, không được mang BB và CV(L). Ở hạm đội 2, yêu cầu CL làm kì hạm và 3 DD, không được mang AV, FBB, CLT. * Có thể mang 2 BBV ở fleet 1 nhưng nó sẽ đưa bạn tới node E * Khuyến khích mang Akitsumaru để có thể đạt AS, nhằm tránh mấy em Ta/Ru Double Attack * Nếu không có Akitsumaru, cách duy nhất có thể đạt AS là mang 2~3 Zuiun (max >>) trên CAV, AV hoặc BBV. Đến Final Form ở mức Medium, cách duy nhất đạt AS là mang 8 Zuiun (max >>) trên BBV * Nếu đã đủ AS khi chỉ mang 1 (hoặc 2) tiêm kích trên Akitsumaru thì hãy trang bị cho các slot còn lại tàu Daihatsu để clear map nhanh hơn * Không khuyến khích mang BBV vì sẽ vào node E, có lũ rất khó nhằn * Cũng như E-2, mang càng nhiều thùng clear map sẽ càng nhanh hơn * Do hạm đội chính sẽ đánh sau và không tham gia dạ chiến nên bạn có thể mang nhiều thùng trên DD của đội 1, trong khi hạm đội 2 trang bị Cut-in hoặc Double Attack để có thể thắng Boss |drops = |japanese = 【抜錨！海上輸送部隊】}} E-4 X 1 * 30px X 1 |rewards_medium = * X 1 * 30px X 1 * X 4 * Bf 109T Kai |rewards_hard = * X 1 * 30px X 2 * X 8 * Fw 190T Kai |branching = * 2 BB 2 FBB 1 CA 1 CV + 1 CL 1 CLT 4 DD (DEFIKNO) * 1 CL 1 BB 1 CV 1 CA 2 CL + 1 CL 2 DD 3 CLT (DEFIKNO). Có thể hạ SS-Hime Final Form ở mức Khó * 1 (F)BB 2CA 1CV(B) + 1 Abukuma(CL) 2DD 3CLT (DEFIKNO). Đội hình farm node Boss mức dễ * 1 Katori/Kashima(CT) 1 Hayasui 4 CV(B/L) + 1 Abukuma(CL) 2DD 3CLT (ABFIKNO). Đội hình farm node Boss mức dễ (Đội tàu sân bay) * Đội hình để tới node J (debuff SS-Hime): ** Có Roma, Italia, Libeccio dường như sẽ đưa bạn từ H tới J (vẫn cần được kiểm chứng thêm) ** 1 CA 3 (F)BB 2 CVL + 1 CL 2 DD 2 CA 1 FBB ** 4 (F)BB 1CV 1CA + 1 CL 2 DD 2 CA 1 FBB * Đội hình để tới node M (farm Prinz hoặc debuff SS-Hime): ** 2(F)BB(V) 2 CA(V) 2 CVL + 1CL 1 CLT 2 CA 2 DD ** 3 (F)BB(V) 2 CA(V) 1 CV + 2 CA 2 DD 1 CL 1 CLT ** 2 (F)BB(V) 2 CA(V) 2 CVL + 2 CA 2 DD 1 CL 1 FBB ** 4 (F)BB(V) 1 CA(V) 1 CV + 2 CA 2 DD 1 CL 1 FBB ** 3 (F)BB(V) 1 CA(V) 1 CV 1 SS + 2 CA 2 DD 1 CL 1 SS ** 3 (F)BB(V) 2 CA(V) 1 CV + 2 CA 2 DD 1 CL 1 FBB ** 1 (F)BB(V) 1 CA(V) 2 CV 2CVL + 2 CA 2 DD 1 CL 1 CLT (normal+) |tips = * SS-Hime có 53(73) giáp đối với mức Easy và Medium (73(93) giáp đối với Hard) và thường xuất hiện cùng BB-Hime và Wo xanh (Wo Kai Flagship), nên hãy chú ý lắp trang bị phù hợp để có thể gây được sát thương tối đa * Hạ Anchorage Water Demon và Harbour Princess tại node J và M sẽ làm SS-Hime yếu đi * Mục tiêu là hạ được SS-Hime nên khuyến khích mang full hàng chống ngầm cho hạm đội 2, cũng có thể sử dụng BBV, CAV, CVL thay cho BB, CA, CV. * Đội tàu sân bay sẽ đi theo đường phía Nam, có khả năng nhỏ đi vào node C, tức là khi chạm đến Boss sẽ còn 0% Xăng * Đội tấn công mặt nước sẽ đi theo đường phía Tây, gặp 2 node tàu ngầm, khi đến Boss bạn vẫn còn 60% Đạn và 20% Xăng * Nên mang Bom chống tàu ngầm Kiểu 3 và Máy định vị sóng âm Kiểu 3 trên tất cả các tàu có khả năng chống ngầm * Có thể mang Ooyodo và Yuubari hoặc Kashima/Katori. Với 4 slot, khả năng chống ngầm sẽ tốt hơn các tàu khác * Hạm đội liên hợp có khả năng gây damage ASW vào ban đêm * Hard mode Final Form, damage ASW lên SS-Hime giảm đáng kể. Ngoài việc hạ Oni và Demon tại J và M thì bạn cũng có thể hạ SS-Hime bằng cách chờ T xanh (RNG-sama pls). |drops = |japanese = 【西方戦線！機動部隊派遣】}} E-5 X 1 * |rewards_medium = * X 2 * |rewards_hard = * X 2 * 30px * '' |branching = * Sendai, Kawakaze, Shigure, 1 CLT (1 CAV), 2 DD - ACGJKLN * Chỉ có Shigure: ACFGJKLN * Chỉ có Sendai và Shigure hoặc Shigure và Kawakaze: ACEHJKLN * Node H sẽ có LOS check sau khi clear thanh TP |tips = * Đánh chìm một số lượng nhất định sẽ làm Boss yếu đi |drops = |japanese = 【乗り越えろ！バニラ湾夜戦！】}} References * Kancolle JP WikiWiki event page Tools * KanColle English AS Calculator by ofi123 (original: http://aircalc.net/) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) (Aircraft Prpficiency system included) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) Drop Reports * Kancolle db. Try access the html page directly if you can't click into event maps * wikiwiki * Poi Database (difficulty-marked, automatic) * MyFleetGirls database * Discussions at doorblog * Twitter (Not so reliable) * DropColle (Not so reliable, manual report) * Chinese Forum aemedia, Chinese wiki moegirl, Chinese kcwiki, Chinese NGA Forum * Comments below (aware of trolls) en:Fall_2015_Event Thể_loại:Sự kiện